


櫂愛 - 兩忘

by Eleanorsc



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Eleanorsc
Summary: 愛知視點短篇2015/1/12
Relationships: Kai Toshiki/Sendou Aichi
Kudos: 3
Collections: 櫂愛 - Vanguard





	櫂愛 - 兩忘

Ten moments from him

一  
“從櫂君那裡拿到狂風劍刃的時候，我感覺自己充滿了力量，好像整個世界突然閃閃發亮了一樣，好厲害！”  
11歲的先導愛知寫完日記最後一句，心滿意足地爬上床，不忘對著枕邊的狂風劍刃道一聲晚安才鑽進被窩。  
四年後的他在翻到日記這一段時，已經讀出了不一樣的心境。

二  
小時候的櫂是個孩子王，他勝利時臉上露出的笑容都顯得那麼讓人嚮往。第一次交到朋友的愛知在聽櫂介紹先導者時，他的眼睛像星星一樣閃閃發亮满是崇拜和仰慕。放學後與櫂一起玩耍的時間，對他來說是少有的快樂的時光。  
直到後來有一天，他再也沒等來他的朋友。  
再後來的四年裡，他從小學升到了中學，書包裡時刻帶著一副還未用過的卡組。

三  
第一次參加店鋪大賽的前一晚，他心情緊張地調整著卡組。

懷著想和櫂戰鬥的單純心願，他戰戰兢兢地跟在已經長高許多的櫂身後。跟小時候相比冷淡得多的櫂扔下一句“現在的你沒有和我對戰的價值”，就徑直不知走到哪裡去了，失落的愛知看著他的背影遠去，有如目送他孤身踏上漫長的戰鬥之路。  
雖然不久以後他就發現，櫂只是慣例去公園午睡。

一定是因為我還不夠強大。

於是他一路努力追趕著櫂的身影，從店鋪大賽優勝到地區大賽，最終和隊友們進軍全國大賽的舞台，甚至登上了亞洲巡迴賽的頒獎台。這是那時的他做夢也沒有想到過的事。

在調整卡組的時候，他心裡想的是櫂還是卡牌究竟哪個更多一點呢。

四  
雀森蓮的眼裡閃耀著詭異的彩色光芒，他向自己遞來一副暗影騎士團的卡組。  
不是的，這不是真正的強大。不能被這種異質的力量所吞噬。  
櫂的話語喚醒了一味追尋力量而迷失了方向的他。  
他看著手裡的暗影騎士團和光輝騎士團卡組，知道自己找到了答案。  
謝謝你，櫂君。

對戰結束後，他如願看見了觀眾席上，櫂向自己露出了讚許的笑容。

五  
櫂君。  
櫂君！  
櫂君？  
櫂君……  
櫂……君……  
……

他俯下身，第一次感覺自己可能再也跟不上櫂的腳步了。  
距離拯救光輝騎士團的目標還有很遠很遠。  
然而他不會再一次沉溺在Psy-qualia的力量裡。因為櫂告訴過他什麼是真正的強大。他嚮往著櫂那樣的堅強。  
自己的道路和櫂的道路交匯的時刻，一定就在眼前。

七  
愛知剪短了頭髮，考上了宮地高中，回到了這個他曾經受欺凌的地方，經過了種種波折，總算是順利地認識了新的夥伴，開展了卡片對戰部。作為部長自己要更加努力才行，雖然他早上起床仍然要妹妹惠美叫醒，連打領帶的動作也還是稍顯笨拙。  
新的地方，新的開始，新的挑戰。他的內心雀躍不已。  
玩先導者果然很開心呢。真不敢想象，我的世界原來也能變得這麼大這麼精彩呢，櫂君。  
……櫂君？

八  
福原高校大樓的樓頂，天空中不祥的黑輪低得仿佛伸手可及。  
眼前人眼中瘋狂的執念讓他感到無比的難過。  
儘管身體的負荷已經快到極限，這場戰鬥他絕不能輸。世界的危機，憧憬和仰慕，悲哀和憤怒，各種說不清道不明的感情，他把這一切託付在狂風劍刃的最後一擊。  
狂風劍刃的劍，斬斷了黑輪的鎖鏈。  
這次，換我來帶領你。  
黑輪坍塌，籠罩世界的陰影終於消失，眼前人久違的笑容讓他如釋重負。  
心中的欣喜掩蓋了胸口輕微的刺痛感。

九  
對我來說，你是絕不能失去的重要的人。  
“我會一直在你身邊。”  
他說了一個謊，不是為了騙人，而是為了騙自己。

十  
“總有一天，拉緹的身邊也會出現重要的人啊。”  
擦去拉緹的淚水，愛知的心裡不可思議地充滿平靜。  
為了他所珍視的人們，他甘心接受這樣的命運，再無任何的掙扎和痛苦。

種子的侵蝕終於被封印的力量所抑制，因劇痛而踡縮起的身體也漸漸停止了顫抖，他的意識永遠地從現實墜入深深的昏睡中。  
最後的一刻，他的腦海裡閃現出過去的種種。第一穿上宮地高校制服的自己，和隊友們站在亞洲巡迴賽領獎台上的自己，坐在卡片首都等待櫂到來的自己，被psy-qualia迷惑的自己，坐在池塘旁消沉的自己，第一次參加地區大賽緊張不已的自己。  
在記憶的最盡頭，年幼的他從櫂手中接過狂風劍刃。  
兒時相遇的那個公園裡，六月的紫陽花依舊盛放。


End file.
